


Check Inventory

by imaginary_golux



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [27]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Silly, Text-Based Video Game Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Prompt 14: Text-Based Video Game FormatYou are in a stone room. There is one door. There is a grated window on one wall. There is a table in the middle of the room. There is a set of keys on the table. Your hands are manacled to the wall.Prompt and beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Check Inventory

You are in a stone room. There is one door. There is a grated window on one wall. There is a table in the middle of the room. There is a set of keys on the table. Your hands are manacled to the wall.

>Remove boots.

Boots removed.

>Take keys with toes.

Keys taken.

>Lift keys to hands.

Keys lifted.

>Unlock manacles.

The keys do not work on the manacles.

>Sigh.

You sigh.

>Summon companion animal.

There is a thumping sound outside the room. A horse neighs. Someone yells loudly.

>Sigh.

You sigh.

>Summon _other_ companion animal.

A small dragon enters through the grate, carrying lockpicks.

>Take lockpicks.

Taken.

>Unlock manacles.

The manacles fall from your hands.

>Put on boots.

Boots on.

>Check inventory.

You are carrying keys.

>Say, “How many of them are there, Mushu?”

The dragon says, “Too many.”

>Break table.

You tear a leg off the table, making a loud noise. Outside the door, there is more shouting.

>Use keys to open door.

The door creaks open, revealing ten Huns. They are being menaced by a horse with a cricket on its head.

>Hit the closest Hun with the table leg.

You hit the Hun. He falls over with a thud.

>Hit all the rest of the Huns with the table leg.

You hit several Huns with the table leg. The horse kicks one. The rest run away. You are in a stone corridor stretching east and west.

>Say, “Which way is out, Mushu?”

The dragon says, “That way!” and points east.

>Say, “Khan, which way is out?”

The horse whinnies and nods its head west.

>Go west.

You walk west along the corridor. The dragon says, “Hey! You trust the cow more than me?”

>Say, “Khan, don’t stomple Mushu.”

The horse whinnies in disappointment. You turn a corner. There is an open door to the outside in front of you, with many Huns gathered in front of it.

>Mount horse.

Mounted.

>Raise table leg.

You brandish the table leg threateningly above your head.

>Yell battle cry.

You bellow a terrifying war cry. Several of the Huns run away.

>Charge.

You nudge the horse forward. The horse charges into the mass of Huns.

>Hit the Huns with the table leg.

You hit as many of the Huns as you can reach with the table leg. The ones you cannot reach run away.

>Exit through door.

The horse carries you through the door.

>Say, “Khan, take me back to camp.”

The horse turns south and gallops across the fields for an hour. You approach a large encampment of tents. Several people come out to greet you as the horse stops.

>Dismount horse.

You dismount. One of the people rushes forward, shouting your name.

>Embrace Shang.

You throw your arms around Shang, who hugs you back eagerly. He says, “I thought I’d lost you.”

>Say, “I’m not that easy to kill.”

Shang says, “I know.” He kisses you.

>Kiss back.

You kiss back.

**Author's Note:**

> "Text-based video game format," said Best Beloved.
> 
> "But I have never played a text-based video game in my life," I said.
> 
> ...So here's my best effort.
> 
> So Best Beloved and I are doing an October ficlet challenge. We each generated a list of pairings we'd be willing to write and a list of prompts we wanted the other person to write, and then traded prompts lists without knowing what the other person's pairing lists were. We'll be doing a ficlet each every day in October. Should be fun!
> 
> I am, as ever, imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
